Several problems are prevalent in automatic and semi-automatic rifles, such as the family of M16 rifles. It will be understood that the family of M16 rifles discussed herein includes but is not limited to the Ar10 and 15, M16, M16A1, M16A2, M16A3, M4, M4A1, etc.
One major problem with these rifles is the operation of the rifle by the discharge of propellant gases. In all of these rifles a portion of the propellant gases, after forcing the projectile forward in the barrel, are directed through a tube rearwardly to force the bolt carrier rearwardly so as to eject the spent cartridge. This operation by the propellant gases becomes a problem because the propellant gases are very dirty and therefore dictate scrupulous and frequent cleaning of virtually all parts of the rifle. Even with frequent cleaning jamming can occur during long periods of usage.
Also, there is some demand for a shorter rifle. However, as the length of the rifle is reduced, the passage of the propellant gases to the bolt carrier is reduced in length and the timing of the firing and reloading cycle is changed. That is, time of the firing cycle is reduced slightly or the firing rate is increased. This change in timing or increase in firing rate can seriously affect the ejection of the spent cartridge and the loading of the next cartridge during automatic firing. For example, the increased firing rate, or reduced time of the firing cycle, causes extreme stress on various parts of the mechanism. Specifically, if the unlocking of the bolt lugs from the barrel and extraction of the spent casing is attempted too early in the cycle, pressures within the firing chamber are very high. The high pressure holds the casing within the chamber and can cause the bolt to break, typically at the cam opening. Other weak areas are sealing rings carried by the bolt.
Also, changes in length and firing rates changes the operation of the buffer system so that it does not operate as well. Generally, the buffer system of a rifle is specifically designed to cooperate with the firing mechanism. That is, the buffer system is designed to compress after firing a cartridge and to have sufficient stored energy to cause the bolt carrier to strip a new cartridge from the magazine, insert the cartridge in the barrel, and move the bolt into the locked position in preparation for the next firing cycle. If the firing rate is increased, the timing of the buffer system is not accurately matched to the firing mechanism and jamming or other problems can arise during automatic firing.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object the present invention to provide a new and improved automatic/semi-automatic rifle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved automatic/semi-automatic rifle which is more reliable.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved automatic/semi-automatic rifle with improved timing in the firing cycle.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved automatic/semi-automatic rifle with improved shock absorbing characteristics.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved automatic/semi-automatic rifle with improved cartridge ejection apparatus.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved automatic/semi-automatic rifle which can be shortened without adversely affecting the timing or operation.
And a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved automatic/semi-automatic rifle which includes an improved heat sink so that the rifle can be fired for longer periods without adverse effects.